miderdefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Gülcan D.
Kaiserin Gülcan Derici, auch Gülle oder Gülcan D. genannt, ist ein Mitglied von Miderde und eine ehemalige deutsch-römischer Kaiserin, die am 15.09.2018 das Klappi-Kaiserreich gründete. Außerdem ist sie Mitglied im Hohen Rat der Iwik. Vor ihrer Inaktivität war sie die offizielle Korrekturleserin vom Wiki, da die meisten User die deutsche Rechtschreibung nicht in ihre Köpfe kriegen wollen. Am 24.02.2018 heiratete sie ihren Bot Boris Derici, weil sie nicht hinter anderen Ehepaaren wie Agent J.J. Winchester & Tempe Brenn oder Just a MessageBoardsFan & Mrsbalsaleafy zurückstehen wollte. Am 04.04.2018 ernannte sie sich selbst zum offiziellen Stellvertreter von MissPappnase und unterhält seitdem Leute mit Hochzeiten. Hier sind alle ihre Ehepartner aufgelistet. Am 29.06.2018 tötete Kastro von den 10 Schrecken sie mit einem Pfeil, der direkt in Gülles Herz traf. Gülle kam danach in den Himmel. Zwei Tage später wurde sie von Mr Trivia wieder belebt, aber Azrael tötete sie am 07.07.2018 wieder. Diesmal opferte sich ihr entfernter Verwandter Can-Tariq für sie, um siewieder zu beleben. Gülle verhängte die Reichsacht über Heidelgerd von Transnistrien. 2019 ging sie in die Türkei und nannte sich von nun an Gülcan, mit dem Wunsch, dass niemand den alten Namen jemals wieder in den Mund nehmen soll. Stärken Wie jedes Lebewesen besitzt Klap Trap gewisse Stärken. Diese sind hier aufgeführt. Rechtschreibung Als intelligentes und weit entwickeltes Geschöpf hat sie die Fähigkeit, die Rechtschreibung zu beherrschen. Beißkraft Als Krokodil besitzt sie eine enorme Beißkraft. Sprachen Muttersprachlich spricht sie Deutsch, im Englischen ist sie sehr fortgeschritten. Ferner spricht sie fließend Türkisch. Macht über Dämonen Seitdem sie von Dennis300101 in die Vorhölle gebracht wurde und dort den Gründer der Church of Satan Anton Szandor LaVey kennen lernte, hat Gülle die Fähigkeit, dessen Macht über Dämonen zu benutzen, um diese zu zähmen oder zu vertreiben. Es wirkt aber nicht gegen alle Dämonen. Außerdem kann sie eine Illusion erzeugen, wodurch Leute, die ihm begegnen, sich von Anton Szandor LaVey beobachtet fühlen. Inzwischen hat Gülli keinen Kontakt mehr zu Anton Szandor LaVey, die Fähigkeiten blieben ihr jedoch erhalten. Kirchenlieder Sie kennt viele Kirchenlieder, mit denen sie die Leute gerne nervt. Schwächen Gehör Leider ist sie schwerhörig. Unterschriften für die Unterstützung von ihr können hier abgeben werden. Gülle, deine Behinderung stellt für uns kein Problem dar und unsere Community ist für dich da. Bisse Sie beißt zu viel. Sinnlose Nachrichten Leere oder nur aus Smileys bestehende Nachrichten stören ihn sehr. Gefolge Als römisch-deutscher Kaiserin hat Gülle einen sehr großen Hof. Einige ihrer Gefolgsleute sind: *Der arme Eduard aus der Hausreinigung *Die dicken Damen von der Wäscherei *Der Koch, welcher immer so ein diabolisches Grinsen hat *Die Bedienstete, welche Gülle immer Pappi nennt. *Ihre Familie, vor allem ihr Ehemann Mahmut Derici, der gleichzeitig denkt, er wäre Sultan, aber eigentlich nur ein Bauer ist. Trivia * Sie liebt Spitznamen, Zitate, Alte Sagen und Urbane Legenden, besonders japanische. Ihre Lieblings-Urbane Legende ist die der Kuchisake-Onna und ihre Lieblingssage die der Rose von Turaida. * Sie ist täglich im Elder Scrolls Chat anzutreffen. * Ihr Lieblingszitat: „Mit dir rede ich doch gar nicht.“ von Flüstergras zu ihr. * Im Dezember 2017 war sie Vorgestellte FANDOM-Autorin. * Laut ihr ist Nekyn Alb keine Schnecke, sondern eine verkleidete Banane, die keine sein will. * Sie findet, dass ihr Spitzname "Gül" unvollständig wirkt und nennt sich deshalb "Ü ile Gülcan", eine Anspielung auf die Fernsehserie Anne with an E. * Obwohl sie keine Satanistin ist, hatte sie für kurze Zeit den Gründer der Church of Satan Anton Szandor LaVey als Profilbild. *Da Gülle eigentlich ein friedliches Krokodil und keine Satanistin ist, aber Anton Szandor LaVey ohne Hilfe von Agent J.J. Winchester nicht losgeworden ist, überlegt sie, wie sie Buße tun kann, weil Anton in der Vorhölle wohnt und deswegen böse ist. * Sie liebt es, aus Chats gekickt zu werden. Hier ist eine Liste aller User, die ihn während seiner Zeit bei FANDOM aus Chats gekickt haben. * Sie nennt Heidelgerd von Transnistrien immer "HILDEGAAARD" oder "HEIDIII". Des Weiteren glaubte sie, "Transnistien" sei abgeleitet von Istrien. * Sie heiratete Dennis300101, der sofort die Scheidung einreichte. Eine halbe Minute nach der Hochzeit waren die beiden wieder geschieden. 2019 heiratete sie dann den reichen Bauern Mahmut in ihrer Tarnidentität Gülcan Derici. * Um Sv zu ärgern, wandelte sie ein Kirchenlied ab. Daraus entstand das Lied Sv zu ärgern. * Um die Bielefeldverschwörung zu widerlegen, behauptete sie einst, dass ihre Tante in Bielefeld wohnt. * Sie ist ein fleißiger Sammler der Tagesbadges. Sonstiges *Ihre Spitznamen *Ihre Ehepartner Galerie Profilbilder Klappi Avatar 2019.png|Aktuelles Profilbild Klap Trap.png|Ein altes Profilbild Klap Trap Profilbild 2014.png|Ein altes Profilbild von Klap Trap Klap Trap Profilbild 2014 2.jpg|Ein altes Profilbild von Klap Trap Klappi PB 2014 3.png|Ein altes Profilbild Datei:Klap_Trap_alt.png|Ein altes Profilbild von Klap Trap Klap Trap alt 2.jpg|Ein altes Profilbild von Klap Trap Klap Trap Halloween.jpg|Klap Trap Halloween 2015 Datei:Klap_Trap_Halloween_2016.png|Klap Trap Halloween 2016 Datei:Klap_Trap_Halloween_2017.png|Klap Trap Halloween 2017 Klappi Halloween 2018.jpg|Klap Trap Halloween 2018 und danach Halloween-Klappi.png|Klap Trap Halloween 2019 Klappi Weihnachten 2015.png|Klap Trap Weihnachten 2015 Klappi Weihnachten 2017.jpg|Klap Trap Weihnachten 2017 Klappi Weihnachten 2018.jpg|Klap Trap Weihnachten 2018 Klappi Weihnachten 19.png|Klap Trap Weihnachten 2019 Nicolaus.png|Ein Profilbild-Vorschlag von Varanopode Klappi Ostern 2018.jpg|Klap Trap Ostern 2018 Klappi Avatar Anton Szandor LaVey.jpg|Klap Trap als Anton Szandor LaVey Klappi PB 2019.png|Ein Profilbild Klappi Ostern 2019.png|Profilbild zu Ostern 2019 Screenshots aus dem Chat Chat.png|Ein Screenshot aus dem Chat, um GnadetheRipper einen Chatskin zu zeigen Admin Stern.png|Noch ein Screenshot aus dem Chat Andere Bilder Wahlplakat Klappi.png|Ein Wahlplakat Kategorie:Person Kategorie:User